


Cleaning with William Andrew Solace

by drytree



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i was a solangelo truther at 13 im a solangelo truther now, obligatory will calling nico death boy, they're 18 here, this only has as much as a plot i needed to justify nico and will being in love together, will is the scary one in this relationship lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drytree/pseuds/drytree
Summary: “Seriously.” Nico said. “This shit sucks.”Will gave him an unimpressed look, which was completely not fair at all. As far as Nico was concerned, this could be marked down as community service.“It’s not that bad.” Will didn’t even bother to look back as he spoke. Rude. “You’re just being a crybaby.”This is exactly why you should never love. In the best-case scenario, they only die and leave you traumatized forever. In the worst-case scenario, they date you for years just to get you to help clean the infirmary after a particularly brutal Capture the Flag game.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Cleaning with William Andrew Solace

Nico was the only son of the God of death.

His powers, though less mystifying to the campers after years of knowing him, were nothing to scoff at. He had been in three goddamn wars and the reluctant participant in Gods know how many hero quests. Regardless of his demigod-status, he was still a force to be reckoned with. After years of finally getting the nutrition his body needed, he bulked up a fair amount, even having a not too shabby growth spurt.

His friends were always going to call him short, but that was because they’re assholes.

Still, the point being: Nico is powerful. One of the most powerful demigods alive. Which is exactly the reason he’s mentally cursing himself at getting stuck in this situation.

“Seriously.” Nico said. “This shit sucks.”

Will gave him an unimpressed look, which was completely not fair at all. As far as Nico was concerned, this could be marked down as community service.

“It’s not that bad.” Will didn’t even bother to look back as he spoke. Rude. “You’re just being a crybaby.”

This is exactly why you should never love. In the best-case scenario, they only die and leave you traumatized forever. In the worst-case scenario, they date you for years just to get you to help clean the infirmary after a particularly brutal Capture the Flag game.

Usually, this would never happen. The infirmary was always an off-limits zone for the battle. No one could attack anyone leaving or going, and violence in the infirmary was a solid way to get your ass handed to you by Will Solace.

They probably should’ve told the new demigods that, to be fair.

The chaos wasn’t too bad in the end. The place was absolutely trashed, with some now-dried bloodstains on the floor and walls, but no one had been seriously injured. Except maybe the newbies, their complexions all looked slightly greener after their well-earned lecture from Will. Nico wasn’t there personally to hear what Will said, but after being on the brunt of one too-many rants, he could relate.

He did feel less sympathy for them now that _he_ had to clean up their mess, however.

“Such a charmer.” Nico muttered to himself, setting a bedside table up on wobbly legs. “Will, does this look crooked?”

“As a dog’s hind legs.” Will said, removing himself from his organizing job to inspect the table’s legs. “Looks about a minute from breaking, I’ll bring it to the Hephaestus kids later.” His hands were somewhat dirty with the number of things spilled in the infirmary he had to clean. Nico still took them. Will raised his eyebrows at him suspiciously but didn’t say anything.

“Why don’t we just buy a new one?”

“Because it’s cheaper and easier to get the Hephaestus campers to deal with it?” Will squeezed the hand in Nico’s. “Are you just trying to distract me?”

“Is it working?” Nico grinned. Will started to pull away to his work, but Nico tightened his grip. “I think it’d be nice. For us. We could make a whole day out of it.” Will paused, simply staring at Nico’s face. They’d been dating for years and still his undivided attention could make blood rush to his cheeks.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Will’s grin was either the one he had whenever he was about to be sappy or make fun of Nico. He still couldn’t tell the difference. “Because if so, I accept.” Nico huffed good-humoredly.

“Good to know you’re not sick of me yet.” Will’s hand moved to his cheek as he spoke, holding his face softly.

“’Course not, Death boy.” Will’s face was close enough for Nico to feel his breath on his other cheek. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.” It didn’t really matter who leaned in first. They’d been each other’s first kiss. Each other’s first real relationship. Intimacy between them was second nature at this point.

It was Will, however, who deepened the kiss. He pressed harder against Nico, hand moving from his cheek to his neck. Nico lazily dragged his hands across Will’s clothed chest, feeling up and down his stomach. For however long, there was no sound in the infirmary besides the idle quiet noises they made in-between.

“Nico.” Will broke off from him, letting Nico go attach to his neck. “Nic- _oh_. Fuck.”

Two hands fisted in his hair, unconcerned for the tangles it made. “Come on, we need to clean.”

Will Solace, everybody.

“Seriously?” Nico pulled back with a glare. “Is that what you were thinking about the whole time?” Will’s hands ran through his hair almost apologetically.

“Not the whole time.” Will tried. “If we finish cleaning now, we’ll have free time before dinner.”

Oh. Good point. Nico’s hands still laid on Will’s chest, halted in motion temporarily.

“We could.” Nico agreed easily, his hands starting to move under his shirt. “Or we could use that free time now. When no one wants to bother us.” Will was well-known for forcing anyone around him to help with chores, which sucked major ass when you happened to be his boyfriend who spent a lot of time with him, but right now Nico was nothing but grateful. “Come on.” Nico encouraged, knowing Will wanted to give in anyways. Will sighed.

“Ten more minutes, but that’s it.” Nico hummed thoughtlessly, hands pressing against Will’s bare back. “I’m serious, Nico.”

To get Will to stop talking so much, Nico kissed him. Really, Nico loved the guy, but you could ask him what the time was, and he’d tell you how to build a watch. It was endearing when it wasn’t getting in the way of Nico’s very important boyfriend time.

His siblings take after Will way too much.

“Will,” As Kayla’s voice carried through the infirmary, both of their eyes shot open. They pushed each other away in a mad scramble to look inconspicuous before Kayla got to them. “Where are you?”

Will jumped up from his spot on the floor, near-running from behind the curtain, face still beet-red.

“Kayla!” Will’s voice was vaguely strangled sounding. “I’m just, uh, cleaning up.”

“Right.” Kayla’s voice was disbelieving. “I know Nico’s here; you don’t have to hide it from me.”

Nico stuck his hand out from behind the curtain. “Hi Kayla.”

“Hi Nico.” Kayla greeted back. “Anyways, I just came to say that you two are relieved of your cleaning duty after lunch, Austin and I managed to get some other kids to help instruct the archery range so we can take over.”

“Oh.” Will turned towards Nico. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Kayla.”

Nico saw a pale hand clasp Will on the shoulder before retreating again. “Sure thing, just make sure not to,” She paused. “’clean with Nico’ where anyone might walk in.” With that, she left.

Will dropped his face in his hands. Nico stood up.

“Well.” Nico tried, conversationally. “Praise be to the one who invented curtains.”

Will’s snort from his hands was muffled. He straightened his stance and ran his hands over his face, his grin tinged with embarrassment. He turned back to the area he was cleaning previously.

“Come on, now we really need to get back to work.” Will winked, conspiratorially. “We have the whole afternoon to ourselves now.”

Gods, the thing Nico does for love.


End file.
